


Let the Games Begin

by Saraileeb



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Established Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Kōng means no magic, M/M, Mentioned Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa, Mentioned Kim Yongsun | Solar, Min Yoongi is in line to be Emperor, The boys all have powers this is an Asian Harry Potter so the magic is different, There are 6 Magical Houses supposed to be 7, There will be additional tags, This is my nanowrimo story, Xúnyóu is the school here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraileeb/pseuds/Saraileeb
Summary: They had heard what had happened in England at the last triwizard cup. And now it was their turn.3 Schools in Asia competing to win the Triwizard Tournament.Xúnyóu the school in South Korean. Ekta the school in India. And a school in Russia. All are competing for the cup. All will do whatever it takes to win.In the midst of this is young wizard Jeon Jungkook, new to the wizarding world and community, is excited. This is his first time watching such a competition. Until the games really begin and he is forced to decide how far he will go to make sure his hyung wins.Jungkook watches in horror as his oldest hyung competes… he watches as their group of 7 that he thought was so close slowly begins to rip apart from the secrets they are all keeping. As the secrets begin to come to life he starts to wonder if magic was really worth all this. And he begins to wonder if the magical community really should exist?
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, kim Namjoon / RM | Min Yoongi / Suga | Jung Hoseok / J-hope
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: WipAdoptionAgency





	1. Character Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my contribution to Nanowrimo
> 
> Keep in mind the tags will get added on to as this series progresses. I will update chapter 1 with characters as I write them. (Maybe not mood boards) but for sure character updates!
> 
> This idea was adopted by [ @AgencyWip ](https://twitter.com/AgencyWip)  
> the person who released it had the idea and it was too brilliant to pass up.

** Let's get to know the players! Youngest to Oldest! **

_**JEON JUNGKOOK** _

Alright let’s meet Jeon Jungkook 4th year student at Xúnyóu. 

Before this year he never knew magic was real. He just thought weird things happened around him. Now he is traveling to a new country he hasn’t been in since he was 4 years old. Learning 3 years of magic in 1. Trying to pretend he remembers all the lessons about Korea, language and culture that his halmoni has tried to teach him since they moved to America. 

At the same time he is trying to survive everything from bullies, backstabbing, and wayward spells. Not to mention he now has to learn how to write with actual ink that he grounded himself and a brush. Plus how to use spells without a wand, charms and what plants might actually kill him. 

There’s a whole culture at this school that revolves around famous families, a thing called pure bloods and 6 houses that are the elite families in Xúnyóu. The longer he stays here and the more he learns the faster he discovers there used to be 7 great families until the 6 remaining houses turned on the one because they deemed it too powerful. Now, he fears that the seventh house that no longer exists might be tied to him and all the friends he thought he had may not be as close to him as they claimed. 

It’s a good thing he belongs to the house of Crane. Known for their intelligence, wit, wisdom, as well as their aloofness and coldness otherwise the others might start to suspect he is learning who he truly is and who he was meant to be. The lost heir of the Jeon family. 

It is going to take every ounce of his intelligence, his wit and his cockiness to survive this year especially with the goblet of fire coming to Xúnyóu. As the tournament gets closer Jungkook is going to have to pick sides and choose who he is going to a line with if he is going to make it through in the wizarding community and bring back honor to the Jeon family name. Or at least if he is going to survive his fourth year here at Xúnyóu

_**KIM TAEHYUNG** _

Time to meet 5th year Kim Taehyung who belongs to the house of Dragon at the prestigious school of Xúnyóu.

Kim Taehyung has attended Xúnyóu since he was 11 years old. He was sorted with his mortal enemy turned best friend turned boyfriend Park Jimin. Taehyung belongs to one of the 6 powerful families KIM and has known since birth that he would never ascend to power as his mother while still pure blood did not come from one of the 6 houses. Therefore he did not qualify to be an heir to the Kim family line. 

So instead he embraced the black mark upon him and his name. Doing whatever he wanted when he wanted caring not if it tarnished the precious Kim name. After all, when had the Kim family ever cared about him? It wasn’t until he met and started to care for Park Jimin that he changed his ways if only to protect Jimin’s name and right’s as future heir to the Park family line. The only one who could keep Taehyun’s wilder side, his rebellion side, his darker side tamed. 

The Kim’s always knew the secret that Taehyung carries or could potentially turn out to be. After all they know who his mother is. If he has ½ her blood then odds are he would have ½ her magic. And that is why they would never let him come near their heir or their pure line. No one wants someone who can control the dead. No one wants the taint of a necromancy in their bloodline. Having them available to use yes but actually in their line for ruling never. That magic was forbidden ages ago and for good reason. 

Then again no one is stupid enough to shun a potential power that might well up deep inside the angry young man. A power that could wipe out an entire house. Isn’t that what they had seen before with the young man’s mother? Isn’t she the sole reason that there are now only 6 houses. One spell from her ruby red lips and the whole Jeon clan was wiped from existence. No it was better to keep the young boy happy and close then to let him loose angry and shunned on the world. 

The relief the Kim clan felt when he latched on to the Park boy was immense until the realization of the power the young heir now had in his tiny pale hand. The power he wielded with a single question, “don’t you think they would be better dead Taehyung?” So the Kim heirs were ordered to keep Taehyung close and happy. Keep him on friendly terms and make sure that always felt welcomed and part of the family. 

  


  


_**PARK JIMIN** _

  


Time to meet 5th year Park JImin who belongs to the house of Dragon at the prestigious school of Xúnyóu.

Park Jimin has attended Xúnyóu since he was 11 years old. He was sorted with his mortal enemy turned best friend turned boyfriend Kim Taehyung. JImin belongs to one of the 6 powerful and is now the only heir to the Park clan. No one thought it would be possible for such a small boy to turn to be powerful and one day grow up to lead the powerful family known as Park. Normally it never would have happened. The boy was too delicate when born to frail. Until one day he wasn’t. 

When Park Jimin was born it was thought he was too frail to live past his first month. While he survived his mother did not. His father never forgave him for that after all what a powerful man would want a weak child in place of a powerful witch who could have produced other offspring that were stronger. What surprised them all was just how strong Jimin turned out to be after her death and how capable. They especially didn’t think someone who looked like an angel could set his whole world on fire which is why no one suspected him of the fire that consumed his family’s home killing his father, new stepmother and step siblings late the night of his 9th birthday. After all, how could such a weak boy angelic looking boy cause that?

But, with his father out of the way there was no one to stand in his path to take over the Park clan, as one by one the heirs to the leadership fell ill, lost their minds, or stepped aside for the angel of Park family to rise gently up and seize the title all before the age of 14. 

He was teased that he was born looking like a delicate swan but with the heart and tongue of a snake. So, it was fitting when he sorted into the dragon house. What was even more surprising was when he won the heart of a powerful necromancer of the Kim clan sealing his fate as heir to the Park clan. Once he secured Taehyung’s heart and power there was nothing to fear. After all when you control the shadows of death then the whole valley belongs to you as well.

  


  


_**KIM NAMJOON** _

Time to meet 6th year Kim Namjoon who belongs to the house of Crane at the prestigious school of Xúnyóu.

Kim Namjoon is the second heir to the clan of Kim known to be one of the brightest of the Kim legacy but not the one picked to lead simply due to birth order. His older brother born one 18 months earlier is clever, brave and beautiful. Everything the Kim clan cherishes. Born a natural leader they were happy to get the spare just in case. After all they watched what happened within the other clans. As heirs fought and families were destroyed. So, it was ingrained in Namjoon’s head that he was to make sure the Kim family reigned. That the Kims remained the number one family.

His job was to protect his brother at all cost, to secure that the Kim line succeeded and lasted. He was to be Jin’s right hand man and that they had to look out for each other. Cover for each other and survive. Without each other they were nothing. Anything that threatened Jin threatened Namjoon. Joon became the whipping boy and scandal cover for his older brother. And the day Jin found out all hell broke loose. For as much as Joon protected Jin, Jin did the same for Joon. 

For there was no Kim clan without Jin there was Jin without Namjoon and they both realized it. After all, Joon knew he was the weapon in Jin’s arsenal, the only secret the Kim’s had and the only reason that Jin would be able to stay in power. He was the only thing the Kim’s feared after Taehyung.

  


  


_**JUNG HOSEOK** _

  


Time to meet 6th year Jung Hoseok who belongs to the house of Panda at the prestigious school of Xúnyóu.

The only Panda in our group. The only member of our friend group who does not belong to a powerful house. So, why does he get included? He ask himself that question everyday. Why would someone like Jung Hoseok be allowed to hang out with members of the Park, Kim and Min households? His family would never be considered pure nor noble. Yet Namjoon and Yoongi tell him regularly that he is their dearest friend. They tell him that he is more. They value him as a friend, they value him as a confidant to their secrets and they claim they even value him as a lover. He never thought he would have a boyfriend let alone two. Two from two very powerful houses. Both in love with him. Both valuing him and not from the magic he carries in his veins but because of the joy he brings them. 

But like all good things that must end how long can the three of them keep this up. With Kim Namjoon destined to rule beside his older brother and Min Yoongi in line to be heir to the Min dynasty. Where does that leave a half breed who has the potential to control time yet hasn’t mastered it yet. Who would want someone like him in their lives, a person of low breeding and magic that can only be controlled on the best of days. Oh what Hoseok wouldn’t trade to not end up like his mother. Completely alone with no one but her half magical son who left her as soon as he could. 

When he wakes on those rare nights alone with no Namjoon or Yoongi he wonders if this too is his fate. If he too was destined to be alone.

  


  


_**MIN YOONGI** _

  


Time to meet 7th year Min Yoongi who belongs to the house of Dragon at the prestigious school of Xúnyóu.

While there might be 6 powerful magic houses in their community there is still a dynasty to protect and rule them all and the Min dynasty is the one that is currently ruling. Min Yoongi is it’s next heir and ruler to all of the magical community in Eastern Asia. As the next Emperor he has a lot riding on his shoulders. Not only is he to choose his future bride but he should also be choosing his future council members while at school. 

The problem with having a future emperor who is a dragon is numerous. Dragons are known to be ambitious which on a whole isn’t a bad thing but they are also known to be ruthless, closed minded, and arrogant. Coupled with being royalty and many feared for the future of the empire. Then again many are tired of a Min being the sole line for the emperor as they believe it should be left for the six powerful houses to be next in line. 

Though none of the six houses have gone up against the Min line in a long time and rumors of how the sheer destruction they caused in order to come into that power still run rampant. The Min’s have always been the villains and for now the six houses are happy to keep them in power and the villains of their history if it means that their families are safe.

Yoongi has been playing the villain in his family, as the future emperor and at school for so long he doesn’t remember how not to be. Or even if he isn’t. All he knows for sure is the longer he wears the crown the heavier it becomes, but the moment he takes it off he will lose everything and everyone he loves. For without the crown the Min’s are nothing.

  


  


_**KIM SEOKJIN** _

  


Time to meet 7th year Kim Seokjin who belongs to the house of Tiger at the prestigious school of Xúnyóu.

Kim Seokjin had it all. Future heir to the Kim house, a prince among men. He had natural magic talent, athletic, and good looks. Everyone wanted to be him or be with him. From the moment of birth he was raised to know and understand that the entire Kim clan’s future rested on his head. One false step and the entire clan would fall. His right hand man and younger brother were collateral. 

Namjoon became the only weakness in Jin’s armour, the only thing that JIn was willing to burn everything for. For without Joon there was no Jin. The day Jin found out the tortures that they did to Namjoon to ensure his loyalty to Jin was the day Jin ensured that no one would lay a hand on him again. That was the day the Kim clan realized what power their young heir possessed. 

It was also the day Jin realized that everything he desired would be the very thing that destroyed him in the end. He would do everything the Kim clan wanted from him. He would be the powerful heir they desired. They would get their leader, the monster they made, their killer and their powerhouse. In return he would protect Namjoon at all cost. 

Ensuring that at least one Kim would get their hearts desire. Ensuring that at least one Kim would know safety and love even if that turned him into the very monster that he feared the most making him just like their father. 

  


**EXTRA CHARACTERS**

**_ KIM JIWOO  _ **

Father of Kim Seokjin and Kim Namjoon (potentially the father of Kim Taehyung) The very man who wiped out an entire magical clan destroying every man, woman and child with the name Jeon committing genocide on one clan all due to a single prophecy. A prophecy that foretold the end of the magical community should the youngest come into full power. It would be the end of their world. The child would destroy their way of life taking away the very thing that brought them into the power they had. So, on the night of his birth Kim Jiwoo took Jung Hwasa and used her ability to manipulate time forcing her and Kim Yongsun’s necromancy skills to destroy every member of the Jeon clan. Ensuring the future of six other houses. Then with a final stroke of hate he killed Yongsun and Hwasa making sure that their powers could never be used again against the very families that used them. Not realizing that each woman had given birth to a son. Hwasa to a half Kōng half mage named Hoseok, and Yongsun to his own cousin Taehyung, a very powerful necromancer in his own right. By the time Jiwoo had realized Taehyung’s skill it was too late to kill the boy. Hoseok’s discovery came much later.

  


**SCHOOL INFORMATION -**

  * Founded 975 AD during the Song Dynasty outside of **Hangzhou**.
  * Moved the first time in 1247 due to Genghis Khan invading China.
    * To **Hong Kong**
  * Moved the second time in 1829 when they realized they would be giving up the city to the British.
    * To **Taiwan**
  * Moved the third time in 1903 when the Japanese Empire coerced them into moving the school to their mainland. 
    * To Ehime, **Japan**
  * Moved the fourth time in 1945 at the end of WWII, days before Hiroshima was bombed. Japan is still mad that the magical community didn’t save them.
    * To **Korea**
  * Tired of moving, plus the bloodshed in the region, in 1953 the magical community took over North Korea, establishing the whole country as a magical zone, keeping most of the inhabitants trapped in Pyeongyang with magic. 



Originally called  _ ‘The School of Wu’, _ the magical academy adopted a new name after it’s third move,  Xúnyóu , meaning  _ itinerant _ . They specialize in wandless magic, coupled with meditation and martial arts. 

**_Kōng_ ** is the term used for those who do not possess any magical abilities, meaning  _ empty _ . 

They converted the popular game of Jījū (Polo) into that of the magical variety but adapted the rules to be the same as Quidditch around 1633. 

Students weren’t split up into sects until 1619 when the school became affiliated with other magical communities. The four main tribes are:

**Tiger** (Gryffindor),  **Black & ** **Orange**

**Crane** (Ravenclaw), **Blue** **& ****White**

**Dragon** (Slytherin),  **Green** **& ** **Yellow**

**Panda** (Hufflepuff).  **Red** **& ** **Grey**


	2. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook arrives

The flight to Korea had been long. His grandmother had been anxious the whole way. Fussing and fretting making sure they had everything. Their entire house had to be sold and packed. Jungkook’s belongings had to be fit into a single trunk and if it didn’t fit he couldn’t keep it. He was already irritated as if that wasn’t enough everything else was given to others in their neighborhood or sold. 

Saying goodbye to childhood friends hurt the most. Yes he was excited to go to “magic school” but he couldn’t tell them where he was headed. They all assumed he was being sent to Korea to ‘serve his time overseas with family’ like they had to. 

_“But usually we do it over the summer. It’s weird your grams is making you do it during a school year.”_

_“Yeah but you know what they say about Asian kids they are way smarter than us Americans.”_

_“That sentence alone proved he should go back to Korea if nothing else to learn better English.”_

Jungkook smiled fondly as he stood on the plane waiting to disembark. “Remember when we get off someone from Xúnyóu will meet you and then I will set up the house. Do you have everything?” 

“Yes halmoni for the last time I have everything.” Jungkook frowned at her. She had never been this frantic before it was if she was scared to never see him again. He shook that off when she smacked the back of his head. 

“Aish you ungrateful. I am just worried. You are all alone at that school, you don’t know anyone.” 

“Halmoni it was my choice.” Her worn and wrinkled hand came up to cup his cheek. “I know, I know and I am proud of you. Please remember everything that I taught you and you will do well.” 

He smirked down at her, “I am a Jeon of course I will.” 

She patted his cheek and smiled. Once they had disembarked he helped her to the luggage claims and got his trunk and suitcase. “This is everything Halmoni I am still mad at you for not bringing anything.” 

She waved him off and looked around until she saw someone with a sign. “There that is where you are heading. Please be safe, remember your lessons and above all remember who you are.”

Jungkook frowned. “Halmoni I will see you over the holiday break yes?” 

All he received was a smile in return before she hugged him and then gentle pushed him in the direction of a very serious looking man. 

“Jeon Jungkook?”

He nodded. The man looked him up and down and jerked his head before heading out of the terminal. He gathered his things and followed as quickly as he could before he let the doors slide behind him he glanced back and saw his halmoni holding her hand up in a wave as the crowd slowly swallowed her up. 

Jungkook froze; he was alone now. It dawned on him neither of them had brought a cell phone they hadn’t established a home yet. How was he supposed to contact her? Surely the school would get contact information when she joined their relatives right?

A throat clearing noise behind him caused him to jump and when he turned around slowly the stern looking man blinked slowly at him. “We need to hurry if we are going to make the train on time.”

Nodding Jungkook forced his feet to move after the man who walked to a black car. Another person hopped out of the car and helped him load his trunk. Once in the backseat they took off. 

“Were you able to get all the supplies on the list?” 

Jungkook nodded and then spoke up in case they couldn’t see him. “Yes.” 

“Good when we get to town you can pick your animal if you want one and your books are already ordered. Otherwise you should be good. I assume they were able to find robes in America?” 

“Yes” was all he was able to say. It was hard to find but halmoni somehow was able to find robes. She was also able to find the garments under the robes which weren’t hard as most schools in New York required black slacks, black dress shoes and white dress shirts. She did have a harder time finding the potion requirements but living in Chinatown helped with that. As the actual ingredients would be given in class. She didn’t need a wand as they were a wandless school and prided themselves on that. Thankfully she had insisted that he take martial arts as a young child and he had been in it since they moved so he was able to get the equipment for that.

All the extra stuff was not on the list it was stuff he refused to leave behind. The photo album his halmoni had of his parents, the diary he kept, his Nintendo switch and games, his hoodies, and gifts that his friends had made him. He also had his baby book and tailsman his halmoni made for him and a book his mother had written him to be read on his birthday. Each page was a letter to him. 

Now that they were at the train station the two men were making sure he found his seat and then just like that they left him and once again he was alone. They had hand written instructions for him to follow at the stop and what to do. He was nervous and had never been alone like this. What if he missed his stop? The only two people he knew in Korea had just abandoned him.

Nervous and anxious on the verge of a break down he heard a group of student talking about Xúnyóu. “I hate that we have to write the train for an hour just to get off to catch the actual train to Xúnyóu dock to ride a ferry to the island that Xúnyóu is housed on. It’s such a journey and a pain.” 

Jungkook’s eyes widened at that. No one had told him that he would be traveling all day just to get to a school. He continued to listen to the students as they joked and whined. Some of the things he didn’t understand and their jokes didn’t make sense but a majority of it sounded just like his friends back home on the subway. 

An hour later the train made the stop he was supposed to get off at and he made his way to the doors. Gathering his things he tried to stay discreetly behind the other students but still close enough to see where they were going. When they boarded another train he was stopped by an older lady who asked for his ticket. He showed her the paper that the men had given him. 

Taking it she waved it and then handed it back telling him to head to card 14. “Put your luggage in that cart. Do you understand?” 

“Yes Ajumoni I will thank you.” He bowed and made his way to cart 14 to do as he was instructed. As he approached the cart his luggage was taken by another person who put it in the luggage bin, his ticket was checked again and he was escorted in. “Find an empty seat and take it.” 

He looked around and saw lots of people gathered in groups. Many stopped and looked at him, some went back and whispered others just ignored and went back to talking. Eventually he was able to find an empty seat by a window and sat down putting in his ear buds and let himself get lost in the music. 

At some point someone joined him but when they made eye contact both looked away not bothering with introductions. The train ride was long and Jungkook managed to pass out after staring at trees and mountains for he couldn’t remember for how long eventually his eyes grew heavy enough to shut. When the train jerked forward his eyes jerked up and he saw people moving around stretching and starting to head to the doors. 

“Another hour boat ride and we are finally home for a year!” was mumbled throughout the cart. 

Stealing himself for a boat ride he made his way off the train and looked around for his luggage only to see that it was all gone. 

“Oh, don’t worry about that, it's already at Xúnyóu they take it there for us so that we can change before dinner.” 

He nodded to the boy talking to him who suddenly stuck out his hand. “I’m BamBam or at least that is what everyone here calls me.” 

Taking his hand he shook it and smiled, “Jungkook” 

“Cool what house are you in? I don’t remember you being sorted? Or at least I can’t recall.” 

“Oh I’m, well this is my first year so I don’t know?”

“Dang you are tall for 11!” 

Jungkook could feel the heat creeping up his neck as he scratched the back of it. “No I’m 14 they just couldn’t find me. I grew up in America so the letter didn’t reach me until now.” 

“Oh cool, like an exchange student. I hear those American magic schools are unique.” 

He didn’t have the heart to tell him that he didn’t even go to that kind of school so he just shrugged. “Well no worries, exchange students happen. Rare but they do. I wonder if they will make you get sorted. It can be intense if you aren’t used to it.” 

That made him frown, “intense how?” 

“Well I’m not sure how other schools do it but our house mascots literally fight for you.” 

Jungkook looked around as BamBam laughed, “not now silly at the sorting. Anyway come on or we will miss the boat.” 

Bambam talked to him the whole boat ride over and then split from him. Since he hadn’t been sorted yet he was instructed into a small room with the other new students, all who were 11 where their luggage was stored. They were told to change into their school uniforms and a plain robe. 

Once the group had done that they lined up and then they were escorted into the sorting room. Thankfully no one but themselves were present. Then Jungkook saw what BamBam had meant when an image of a Panda, a Crane, a Dragon and a Tiger came out of the walls and stalked the student sitting on the stool. Fighting until one was victorious whichever one was was then escorted out and taken to the next room by the victor amongst a round of shouting and hollering.

When he was the last one he was thoroughly scared and not sure which of the four he wanted to belong to as he had no idea what any of them stood for. His halmoni forgot this part when she described the school and what to look out for. He would definitely give her a very long worded rant about this when he saw her again. 

As the four animals circled him he watched the panda seize him up and then stalk away which he wanted to be offended until the tiger came up and breathed on him making him close his eyes which its giant jaws snapped shut in front of him. When he finally opened his eyes the tiger was gone too or so he thought. Left was the dragon and the crane both circling him. 

The dragon huffed and breathed as the crane swooped and dived down. The noise caused him to clench his jaw and grip his ears. Then as the dragon reached up to bite him the crane scratch at its eyes and the dragon in pain reared back giving the crane a moment to snatch Jungkook with its talons and pull him through the door dropping him on the floor in front of a large banquet hall full of students. The crane let out a noise and everyone in the hall stilled as the roar of the dragon followed behind crashing through the wall. 

Screams echoed through the dining hall as the dragon chased the crane and soaring through the air tangling with each other diving and spinning crashing into tables. Then the roar of a tiger echoed through the room. Before Jungkook could do much more, a Panda bounded through knocking the tiger into the table forcing into the air that sent the crane crashing into the wall. The dragon was able at that point to come right at Jungkook and bite down hard on his arm, ripping a scream from him. The tiger however, swiped it with its mighty claws forcing the dragon to let him lose. Bleeding now from his neck and arm Jungkook scooted back only to have a Panda holding him digging into his chest and a tiger biting his leg. 

It felt like he was being stretched and torn in half. Meanwhile the dragon was still thrashing about and the crane was dive bombing at both the tiger and panda in order to get them to let go. Sending students to jump out of the way or throw up shielding spells. Until a loud “ENOUGH” was echoed throughout the hall then a crackle and the brightest of light exploded causing momentary blindness.

With a moan Jungkook curled up in a ball and squeezed his eyes closed hoping for the thing to be over. “Rise up” Figuring it him they were talking too Jungkook groaned as he slowly stood. When he was able to open his eyes he had to blink a few times before things came back into focus. The destruction around him was immense. 

Tables were shattered, plates and food were splattered, he could hear moans and groans of students that had been injured in the suddenness of the attack. “Have the wounded taken care of. Replace the damage and the meal shall commence.” 

He wasn’t sure where to go until the woman who had started this whole thing walked quickly to him and did a once over to see if he was injured seeing blood where the crane had dragged him she quickly directed him to the nurses station. 

And that was how Jungkook spent his first day at Xúnyóu. Hours of travel only to end the day with the nurse and still not sure what house he belonged to hiding the corner of the infirminary listening to the other wounded students making bets that surely “he has to be a dragon only a dragon could cause that much damage.” 

“Dragon no way it was the crane that managed to capture him.” 

“Did you not see the panda and how tightly he held on to him?”

“Panda screw the panda that the tiger wasn’t letting him go!”

“But the cranes won’t accept someone who caused that much of a scene they are too dignified for that. Could you imagine head boy Kim Namjoon taking him in after that mess?”

“Whoever he is he definitely made an entrance.”

“What house is going to take him with that? Do they even know where he is going to go? As far as I can tell he belongs to all the houses at this point after all the fight hadn’t ended?”

“Have you ever seen such a violent fight?” Jungkook wasn’t close enough to see or hear the response. 

“Either way I feel bad for the kid there is no way to know which house he belongs to and with a show like that no one will want him. I know I don’t want him with the pandas if the dragons think they own him.”

A round of sames followed. It took everything Jungkook had not to groan out loud to let them know he heard them. Great now he was that kid. The kid that no one wanted in their house because they were too scared that another house might want him and not strong enough to protect him. Plus he had no idea which house had one. And to add insult to injury he had blood on his dress shirt and a rip in his robe. He hoped there was a spell to fix that.


	3. Jungkook gets a house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook is assigned a house and learns the rules. Plus learns to fly. Then meets a mysterious new stranger.

It turned out that it took a full two weeks for the headmaster to figure out where to place him and of course he didn’t get a say and still ended up in the Crane house. However, since it took two weeks to place him, he missed out on initial bonding with his classmates. The making friends as you figured out things and well basically learning his house rules. Or even where what was expected or accepted in his house and the school in general. Instead, he lived in a small bedroom off the infirmary and wore no house colors. So, of course making him the kid that everyone was able to point out in the school. They all learned quickly who he was, or at least thought they knew who he was. Jungkook it turned out was the kid that caused the scene, the commotion or he was the one without a home. And they all quickly learned to avoid him ‘just in case’. Making him the self made pariah of Xúnyóu

Though there was something to be said for not having friends in those first few weeks. Jungkook was able, however, to study completely uninterrupted. It also gave him ample opportunity to figure out the unspoken rules of the school on his own both the hard way and by observation. By learning the hard way he learned that the library really was the only safe place for a person who had no house to run to when people were chasing you. Also it was a safe place to hide when you had nowhere else to go for backup as the librarian was someone even a dragon feared and for some reason she really liked Jungkook.

Now, that he was a Crane, though he hoped it would be easier. Turned out it was not. As the cranes already had their allotted number of 14 years for the years. That meant no spare beds for him. Therefore the only spare room was a drop out from one of the 6th years that didn’t make it. Now he was stuck with upperclassmen who did not enjoy having the ‘talk of the school’ in their dorm. 

Jungkook also learned during his brief time at Xúnyóu that Crane’s were known for intelligence, wit, and love of learning. Which makes for a very boring existence especially when all they wanted to do was study. According to his house you were not valuable unless you could prove your intelligence, as in a constant competition of trivia filled nights, posted test scores or verbal debates. Needless to say Jungkook wasn’t deemed valuable at the moment. 

As if that wasn’t bad enough Cranes actually had bad traits which when added to their good ones didn’t really add reassurance to Jungkook. Especially since aloofness, coldness and the wonderful ability to overthink from everything like what to wear, (seriously we wear the same white shirt and black pants) to what to eat (again it is always rice with a meat dish or vegetables if you want) to what time to study (who cares as it was all they did). 

He was starting to really believe that there wasn’t anything he had in common with any of them. Jungkook wasn’t sure if this was really the house for him. But, now he was stuck for the next 4 years and no one was apt to making friends in the Crane house with the school ‘pariah’. And while Jungkook was smart he was also a lot of other things. 

Right now he was restless. There were only so many hours a day a young man like him could sit still and read a book. Thankfully he happened to stumble upon a lovely and vivacious man (see he could be taught big words) named Jackson. Who while not a Crane did like outdoors and sports. He also enjoyed working out and showed Jungkook this wonderful sport named Jījū. 

Now that Jungkook had been introduced to the sport he couldn't get enough. Finally he was able to be outside and do something that wasn't just reading for reading sake or worse studying for studying sake. 

And it had flying in the sport, flying. He learned they actually did something cool in this school like flying on brooms. Flying on brooms around in a circle or other places. And boy how Jungkook could fly. It was like he was a natural almost as if he was born to fly. Once he had been shown the broom he was able to navigate and fly at speeds that even shocked Jacksons. 

This was something that had never been more exciting to him in his whole life. Every free moment that was not spent in the sky, he was on the ground running, or lifting weights to make himself faster, tighter, smoother or better at a sport he didn’t fully understand.

However, he faced the worst shock when he came back for the Jījū practice field. The others in his room would look at him and then politely remind him with their noses in the air cooly that he really needed to 'study' as he was 'three years behind'. 

While that was true, he was three years behind. It was also not true, as a lot of it that he had missed, was basic education stuff. And as no one wanted to hang out with him on the first few days he was able to get caught up on the weeks that he had nothing to do. 

For some reason Jungkook seemed to flourish. After all he was smart, hence the Crane house. He did struggle at first wrapping his head around the classes; they were different after all. Until he wrapped his head about them and the dragon did help with it those nights in the library did pay off. 

Taking it class by class he started with charms, which turned out to be nothing super easy for him. Once he got the basics down he was off and running. Potions was next and again was a piece of cake as he understood basic chemistry back in elementary school as he was known to be a prodigy at his old school. In Jungkook’s world once he had chemistry down he didn’t need anything else with potions. It was like baking. Just follow the book and tweak it here or there. Herbology helped with chemistry as you needed to have an understanding of what plants did and if you wanted to know how to mix them right. And his halmoni was a genius with plants. Her work as a florist in New York had him spending a lot of time around soil and fauna. He was super grateful that she worked with rare plants as it was now helping him here and he couldn’t wait to tell her about the looks on their faces when he already knew up to fifth year herbology facts.

And then when he looked at the other classes like defense he had that down as he had been practicing martial arts since he was a four years old per his halmoni’s instructions. Add in a charm here or there and boom he had that class in the bag. He did need to practice Korean to be better at charms and writing them but he would work on that and had been. It was just a little rusty as he kept wanting to put English in the words he didn’t know. 

Transfiguration and ruins were the areas that he struggled but that was just more reading and wrapping his head around the concept of the classes. As far as spells well that was memorization and what was school if it wasn't memorizing things and concepts and Jungkook was fantastic at memorizing. 

Needless to say catching up turned out to not be as hard as he thought and as he proved himself time and time again in tests and in practical application he was slowly earning the admiration of his underclassmen in both his house and other houses. It did help that when he wasn't at the Jījū field he was in the library working hard until late in the evening. Mainly to avoid the cold stares or the even colder shoulders of his own house’s upperclassmen. He couldn't remember the last time he was actually in his own house's common area for longer than passing through since he had been assigned. And he only hung out in his own dorm room when he needed to change. Needless to say Jungkook had been studying his butt off.

The only thing he had learned from his upperclassmen was how important it was to learn lock out spells. Especially if you didn't want your own roommates to not go through your items or hang your clothes out for everyone else to see. Or if you didn't want to have to go on a search of your own items throughout the campus. That was actually the first spell he learned. He learned to lock his trunk and curse any of his personal items if someone touched them that shouldn't. 

He hated that he couldn't even trust them but they were bastards and the first time he had to get his own underwear off the roof of the school he determined he wasn't going to through the humiliation of that again. From that moment on he decided that he was done dealing with sixth year students who thought they were better than him because of their status. Now all of his items had a tamper curse should anyone tamper with them without the the right word that changed everyday they would be sprayed with a blue dye that would be on the wearer for a week. It only took four times on four different members of his house for them to stop messing with his things.

Now that he had one issue under control he had other things to worry about. Petty things like people in the school putting spell papers on his back that told people to pinch or kick him. Or tripping him in the hallway then knocking his book out of his hands while he was trying to get to class in hopes of making him late. Each opportunity causes him to learn a new spell or way around it. The worst part was just realizing that at this point he was never going to fit in if he kept this up. There was no chance he had been marked literally and figuratively from the beginning by those damn house animal spirits.

And he couldn't figure out how to change his fate.

That was the hurtful part. He couldn't figure out why no one wanted to get to know him or try to be friends with him but here he was. And he still hadn't heard from his halmoni yet. (Why hadn't he heard from her?)

(Shouldn't he have gotten a letter by now?)

While worried he still hadn't figured out a way to contact her so he waited. And in the meantime tried to show her that he was doing the best he could to make her proud. Every test he got a Soo never below. Every essay, the same. He made sure that he had the top score so that when she did contact he could show how hard he had been working.

The rumors had started after his first Soo, many said he was aiming to be head boy though he had no idea what that even meant as he didn't even know who his head boy was or what he did. All he knew is he went to class, when he was done he studied and when he could he was on the field running drills and flying on his broom. Anything to be out pushing his body to the limits or pushing his mind to the limit. Never once questioning what or how he was doing in anything else.

It was during one of those nights of pushing hard that he was challenged by one of the most beautiful students he had ever laid eyes on. No words were exchanged. The upperclassman first demonstrated a flight pattern and then waited for Jungkook to follow and they did that back and forth for hours. Until both were panting and drenched in sweat. Figuring that was the end and it would never happen again Jungkook nodded when he left and worked his way back to his dorm room. The next night the upperclassman was back and the drills continued.

In fact the pattern continued for a week, and then a month until eventually the drills turned into full blown practices and then led to a drill, practice and game until he fully understood the game. It was the only thing Jungkook looked forward to. One night after a very brutal match which the upperclassman had barely won Jungkook fell to the ground hard. The upperclassman fell next to him panting hard on the ground resting. Their breath was coming out in puffs of air as they stared at the crystal night sky. The stars were extremely bright in the darkness of the field.

"I won't be able to meet with you the rest of the week as my team has a match next weekend and practice will run late. But I will be back the week after."

Jungkook sucked in air and realized that it made sense. He didn't even realize that they might be in different houses. "Oh, yeah that makes sense. Good luck on your match."

He heard the other chuckle. "You are coming to watch right? It's the first match of the season."

"Oh, yeah I," Jungkook coughed, "I honestly didn't know." When he looked over the man was staring at him.

"How didn't you know it's like all they,” The man waved his arms in the direction of the school. “have been talking about it since school started. The house of Tiger." He pointed to himself, "verses the House of Dragon." It's like the main rivalry of the school."

Jungkook could feel the heat rising on his cheeks. "I am not what you would call in the loop."

The man laughed. "I don't think it's a matter of being in the loop if literally everyone is talking about it."

Jungkook turned away and frowned, "I mean no one talks to me so I don't know. I only found out about this sport because Jackson felt bad for me. He didn’t like me always being trapped in the library and showed me how I could get out."

"Oh so you're a panda?" He watched the guys eyes raised.

"What? No I'm a crane." He watched as the man in front of him frowned. "Why didn't you try out for your team? They were desperate for players and you're amazing. They are always the last in sports and well with you, they would have stood a chance for the house cup this year."

"I didn't know there were even try outs." He watched as the boy stared at him until he started to squirm and pick at grass. The cold was starting to seep into his light t-shirt and sweat soaked material.

"You weren't kidding when you said that you really don't talk to anyone. Are you a self made pariah or did you do something to make everyone hate you?"

Jungkook flinched at that before he shook his head, (surely this person was mocking him. There was no way he didn’t know who he was, did he?) "I just showed up and magically no one likes me."

"So self made then.” The boy shrugged as he looked around. “Well to each their own. But, word of advice in this world and our community you need friends. Without them you won't get far.” The boy stretched his arms high above his head and then looked up for a moment before sucking in air and letting it out. “Alright that’s enough preaching from me. I will see you next week." 

He watched as the boy got up and headed off to pick up his things. "Oh and maybe come to the game that might help you make friends."

Jungkook waved at him, "I mean it's not like I even know your name or anything. We've only been hanging out for over a month, but yeah sure let me make friends by going to one game." He mumbled or at least he thought he had mumbled that. Until he turned his head looking for his hoodie. When he jumped as the boy was directly behind him staring at him with a grin. "Geez, give a guy a heart attack."

A squeaky laughter greeted his ears as the boy reached out and clapped him on the back. "You never asked my name so I assumed you knew. Kim Seokjin. And I expect you to be at the game in tiger colors rooting for me."

The boy winked and walked away.

"How would I just know your name? It's not like it's tattooed on your forehead." He yelled out but Kim Seokjin chose to ignore it or didn't hear him as he walked away.


	4. Let the games begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook witnesses his first game and experiences what life could have been like

Jungkook would normally be embarrassed that he had no idea how to find Tiger material to wear to a game however, it turned out that it was harder to find than he thought. Turned out that unless you were in the house you usually couldn’t get other houses materials or school items. Thankfully he “ran” into a very ambitious student, who shall remain anonymous. Mr. Anonymous was willing to sell any student anything for a reasonable price and Jungkook happened to need some Tiger house gear and Mr. A was willing to get it.. 

Then Jungkook began to realize that he had no idea how to find the game itself when the time came but figured that he would just watch the others head that direction. All week leading up to the game he realized that he should learn more about his mysterious guy who taught him the love for the game, one Kim Seokjin. 

Unfortunately, he also discovered who one Kim Seokjin was in the process besides being the captain. He apparently was also the head boy of the TIger house, captain of the Jījū team and overall dreamboat of the school. In other words Mr. Popular, everyone in the school loved him. If they didn’t want to date him they definitely wanted to be him. Add to it from what Jungkook could gather he was the future heir to the Kim Clan and what that meant Jungkook had no idea but apparently it was something huge in the magical world. 

Thankfully he didn’t have time to think about it too long as the game was Saturday and it came around a lot sooner than he thought it would. On game day the whole school was buzzing with the game, house rivals. Bets were being placed and his illegal purchases were delivered. Jungkook had ordered items such as a charm that helped dye his hair in the tiger colors, face/body paint, a scarf and flag. He also placed a small bet to cover the expenses of the purchases. 

As he was sneaking out of his house with his bag full of tiger gear he saw the head boy Kim Namjoon leaving as well. Dressed in full Crane house gear he wore it with pride as he headed into the crowds heading to the stadium. It made him nervous that as a member of the Crane house that he had never met his own head boy and only recognized him by the pictures plastered everywhere with his brother, Kim Seokjin.

Once outside he went to the corner and changed into a black sweater, wrapped around his tiger scarf before adding the hair dye charm. Then he made sure to paint on some face paint and worked out the flag. Folding his Crane house stuff up in his bag he hid it and then placed his famous lock charm on it in case other people got noisy. 

Following a group of students to the Jījū field proved to be very entertaining and fact finding indeed as he learned all about the rumors.    
“Can you believe that Park DanJi is dating a panda? And not even one from a good house. You know how the Park clan is.”   
“Oh no her family will kill her. My family would kill to connect me to the Park clan. Well don't hold back which nobody is the Park girl soiling herself with?” which of course followed by whispers that he couldn’t hear and giggles. 

“Min Kyong is at it again and got suspended for fighting with another house.”    
“He should know better than to challenge one of the six families,” the boy who was in front of him shook his head. “Just because you are part of the emperor’s family doesn’t make you immune to the rules. Besides the Min family won’t always be in charge.”    
“Shhh” and then they ran off.

Somehow Jungkook had no idea that there was an emperor. He seriously didn't know what to do with that knowledge. If that was true did that mean they weren't a democracy and how did that affect him? He wondered as he continued to follow the crowd. Grateful for the hair dye and the face paint as it hid who he really was. 

He made a mental note to check out some more books from the library as soon as possible, especially anything to do with the six houses and the emperor that he now learned went to school with them. When they finally made their way to the Jījū field where the game would actually take place Jungkook's feet would not move forward. Frozen in utter awe at the sheer size of the stadium and how many people were coming and going. 

There were people in the tiger colors and some in dragon colors. The greens and oranges clashed and made him smile as he watched people singing and arguing over players names he had never heard of before. Player Kim Seokjin was the only one he was familiar with and he couldn’t wait to see what a full game looked like. Hopping in line he followed the trail that led to the stadium.

"Ticket please" A nasal filled voice wheezed at him.

"Uh ticket?"

"Yeah you can't enter unless you have a ticket or your name is on a list." the voice was not amused with him.

"aw where does one get a ticket?"

He was then sent to wait in an extremely long line to get a very overpriced ticket to walk for another long period of time to end up in a very high seat at the very tip top section of the stadium to regret that he himself had not brought his broom in case he fell. Silently wondering if he knew any flying spells should he fall or any spells that would help him if he did fall to ease the pain.

Thankfully he didn't have much time to wait for that as the loud trumpets announced that the game had begun and then loudspeakers let him know who the players were before he saw tiny black ants come whizzing out of colored tents.

Yeah ants and that's how the game went sometimes someone might fly up and near him but for the most part he watched the screen across the stadium to know what was going on. It was cool though and he got a rush every time a score was made and the crowd cheered or jeered he was right in the heat of the moment with them. He listened to the chants and quickly picked them up.

He watched as Seokjin worked the crowd, his black hair streaked with orange. Pumping them up as he flew around the crowd. Every time the Tigers scored the stadium would erupt in shouts and Jungkook wondered if his eardrums would erupt. And when the dragons scored the booms from the firecrackers caused his eyes to ache from the lights. 

Once such a light display was a true green dragon that flew around the stadium and was so lifelike Jungkook actually ducked down in his seat scared that the thing might eat him. Much to the amusement of the crowd around him. The dragons got a kick out of that. 

The game itself was very intense. The constant jabs, and blocks, volleys and dodges. The volley of balls and hoops scored the bobbing and weaving of the brooms as they flew and dodged each other. It held Jungkook enthralled by the beauty of it like a delicate dance ending in potential violence and blood. He wished he was out there with them playing against the other team. The wind flowing through his robes as he dodge a bludger as he hit a volley and blocked another. He could feel the adrenaline racing in his blood as he watched heart rate racing as if he was actually participating. 

Then at the last second out of nowhere a snitch was caught by the Tiger seeker and the game was called. The rush and cheers from the crowd as they rejoiced when the tigers defeated the dragons was such a buzz in itself that Jungkook knew that he would be on the field next year. Nothing would stop him, no Crane would prevent him from this kind of thrill. The stands shook as the crowd jumped and hopped around hugging and crying in happiness.

They all held hands and arms as they started their long distant down the rickey stairwells out of the stadium. Walking out he felt as if he was a part of something finally. Like he belonged to a larger group. Singing along with them as they chanted, walking down the long spirals and sending sparks and charms up in the air in celebration. Someone even put their arms around him as they chanted. It was almost like they were friends and had been for a long time. It continued all the way back to the school

Once they reached the school the buzz died as everyone broke off to go back to their own respected common rooms. Finding his bag was easy as no one had cared about it during a game. Grabbing it he snuck back in and found the hallway bathroom to wash off the face paint. 

As he exited he felt the realization of how alone he was. As he was the only Crane that apparently attended the game. Dragging his feet up each step. His boots got heavier as he got closer to his dorm room. The chanting from the main hall getting softer and fading with each step he felt his heart weighing down like stone.

He was tired and worn out but still had a grin on his face as he made his way back to his own dorm room and bed. Slowly he made his way to his bunk drawing the curtains around him so he could maybe get a nap in before dinner though the buzzing in his blood might prevent that from happening anytime soon. 

However, before he could get safely tucked into his own dream world he heard his dorm mates coming in. "Can you believe that game?"

"Yeah who would have thought that the actual Tigers would win?" The nasal wheezing 6th year that he hated whistling as he spoke.

"Well don't let the head boy hear you." 

"Oh come on even he isn't stupid enough to punish us for that. Any one rooting against the dragons today is going to face sanctions." That made Jungkook sit up slowly in bed trying not to make any noise.

"Yeah I just hope no one from the cranes was stupid enough to root for them. Sure Kim Seokjin is 'Mr Popular' but come on the emperor was on the opposite team."

"If you want to go anywhere in your career you should have been rooting for the dragon." Whistle boy was starting to annoy him.

"Who do you think the idiot rooted for?" He bristled at the comment.

"Who cares, it's not like he will go anywhere anyway if he even knew about the game. He's so Kōng I'd be surprised if he can even fly on a broom let alone understand the basics of the game."

Jungkook gritted his teeth as the group faded from the room, still talking about him as if he couldn’t hear them. Then again for being so smart they really were either dumb or just didn’t care that he could hear them. Hell maybe he was really gone so much they just assumed he wasn’t there again.

Slowly he reached for the notebook he kept under his pillow and wrote down another word to look up  _ Kōng _ . He knew it was clearly an insult but had no idea what kind or what it meant. The last thing he needed was to use it or be called it by someone else and not know how to defend against it.

Later that night after dinner he went out on the Jījū field and ran drills until his lungs were on fire and his legs were shaky. He hated it here. Hated every single thing about this place. The people, their attitude, the way they talked about things. But most of all he hated how little he knew and how he was always trying to catch up. Running with his lungs on fire and his legs shaking just to prove himself that he could do it. That he didn’t need magic to be the best he continued to push himself to exhaustion.

Pushed himself until he was ready to pass out and then he just took a break to get up and do it all over again. Anything was better than breaking in front of them. Anything was better than being weak. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love kudos and comments.  
> I have other fics (au's, one-shots and chaptered fics) if you would like to give them a go :)
> 
> You can find me on Twitter at: [ @Saraileeb1](https://twitter.com/Saraileeb1)  
> This work was created and posted for free, however, if you would like to support me, you can tip me here: [my ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/saraileeb1)  
> Thanks for visiting and reading hope you enjoyed it!!  
> 


End file.
